Watching Her
by TheAmericanWeasley
Summary: Sequel to 'Watching Him.' Ron finds Hermione doing something while on her night watch. Something that he can't resist watching. Note that you don't have to read 'Watching Him' to understand this, but it makes it more enjoyable.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. Never have. Never will.

* * *

**Watching Her**

a Harry Potter fan fiction

by TheAmericanWeasley

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. After several hours of tossing and turning, she finally got up out of her bunk. Across the dark room, Ron stirred in his bunk, but she didn't notice.

Hermione went to the mouth of the tent where Harry was sitting on his watch.

"Hey," Hermione said, sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing up?" Harry responded, rubbing his eyes.

"Couldn't sleep," Hermione mumbled back. "Go on inside. Get some rest. I'll take watch for the next few hours.

"Thanks Hermione, you're the best," Harry said, standing up.

"No problem."

"Hey, um, did you do anything to Ron today?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione felt her stomach do a flip at the mention of Ron.

"No. Why?"

"It's just when I came out here to start my watch he seemed all cheery and happy about something."

"What's wrong with him being cheery and happy?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it," said Harry. "It just seems a little odd considering our current condition. You know, out in the middle of God knows where, hardly any food, and so far only the locket destroyed..."

"Oh, well..." Hermione started oddly.

"Look, I know you two are in love, so would you just come out and say it already?" Harry said.

Hermione felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"What? The relationship I have with Ron is totally...totally platonic!"

Harry raised his messy eyebrows.

"You sure about that, Hermione?"

Hermione could feel Harry's emerald eyes piercing through her chocolate ones, and she knew she couldn't lie looking directly at him.

"Of course," Hermione said, looking at Harry's nose rather his eyes.

"Alright, then," Harry said going in the tent. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Hermione replied.

Over the next few hours, Hermione read a book, or rather, tried to read a book. Her mind kept on swimming back to what Harry had said. Of course she knew she loved him...but did he love her back? Were they _in _love?

Hermione felt herself getting hot and sweaty thinking about Ron. She peeped her head in the tent to make sure the two teenage boys were sleeping, the she discarded her pants and knickers.

Before she could put her right hand down there, a bolt of reality struck her. What was she doing? She had just caught Ron masturbating earlier that day, and now she was doing it? Right where the two boys could see her if they simply decided to walk out of the tent? She was supposed to be on watch, god damn it!

After a mental debate in Hermione's head, she decided she didn't care. She wasn't going to walk around the next day all hot and bothered because she decided not to pleasure herself tonight.

Still sitting down, Hermione spread her legs apart. First, she teased herself a little. Her hands snaked up to her still clothed breasts and gave the left one a pinch. Hermione bit her lip to keep her from moaning out loud.

Then she closed her eyes and started fantasizing. There was Ron, kissing her, his sloppy kisses moving from her lips to her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach, then finally...that magic spot between her legs.

Hermione reached down, parted her lips and slowly entered one finger into her womanhood. She could feel her tightness around it and began thrusting slowly with that one finger. Then she entered two more fingers and her thrusting became more fast. She was so glad she shaved herself bare the night before. This made doing herself loads easier.

In the tent, Ron stirred. He needed an extra pillow for his head to rest on. He slowly got up, stretched his arms, and made his way to the couch where he knew there was an extra pillow. He looked up and saw Hermione sitting in the mouth of the tent, on her watch. He was surprised her nose wasn't stuck in a book. Instead she was playing with something resting in between her legs. Perhaps a toy of some sort?

Ron inched forward, curious to see what Hermione was doing.

Before he could tap her on the back, she whispered something. She was now leaning forward slightly, and Ron saw that she was wearing no pants or knickers. As she leaned forward more, her bum became more visible.

Ron stared at it. He had never seen any private part of a girl. Her bum was soft and sweet looking. Ron wanted so badly to reach out and tap it, to feel it, to stick his already hard member in it.

Hermione whispered something again. This time it was more clear. Something that started with an "R."

Who could she be thinking about?, Ron thought.

Then she said the name again, this time slightly louder.

With one final thrust on her fingers, Hermione felt herself slip into orgasm.

"Ron," she said one last time, this time her voice being perfectly clear to the young man standing just a few feet behind her.

Hermione sat there, hunched over, waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't know what to. He started to back away slowly. He was careful to be quiet. If Hermione just turned her head just two inches she would see him.

Ron felt a sharp pain on the back of his leg, then he tumbled down. He had tripped over a stool.

Hermione suddenly jumped and quickly pulled her jeans on, leaving her knickers on the floor.

"Ron? Harry?" she said, entering the tent.

Suddenly, Harry turned on a nearby lamp and got out of his bunk.

"What's with all the bloody noise?" he said, putting his glasses on and scratching his wild jet black hair.

"I, er, came to get a pillow off the couch," Ron explained, getting up. "And I tripped over a stool."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah," Ron replied quickly, rubbing his leg.

Harry turned to face Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're breathing funny."

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine. Ron just...startled me." Hermione said, once again avoiding Harry's eyes.

The three just stood there for a moment.

"Well, Hermione, why don't you go to sleep? Blimey, it's nearly three in the morning now. I will take last watch," Ron said.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said and quickly jumped in her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Harry went back to his bunk and turned the lights off. Ron sat there, in the mouth of the spacious tent, staring off into space, thinking about what he just witnessed. Hermione masturbating...while thinking about him! He couldn't help but smile a little.

Then he saw something on the floor. They were Hermione's pink knickers. Ron turned them over in his hand. Then he brought them up to his nose and smelled it. Hermione smelled delicious. Her scent was the perfect mixture of sweet and salty. Ron silently prayed he would be able to taste it one day.

Ron took one last look inside the dark tent, then he stared into the beautiful early morning sky, happy that he was alive.


End file.
